


Motivation

by severedfate



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severedfate/pseuds/severedfate
Summary: Nazuna asks Rei to come over. Rei is surprised at what he finds.(This was written for the Enstars kink meme)





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is kallie and i only write rarepairs 
> 
> this was written for the kink meme and the original requester asked for Nazuna riding Rei with dirty talk, praising, and Rei biting Nazuna's thighs so uh
> 
> enjoy! title is from Kelly Rowland's Motivation because I listened to it on repeat while writing this

“Ah, Rei-chin. Come in.”

The last thing Rei had expected to see when Nazuna had texted him, asking him to come over was this. Nazuna is sitting on his bed, his knees tucked under him, with a shirt that looks suspiciously like one Rei has been missing the only thing covering him. Rei can’t hide his look of surprise, and he shuts the door behind him. 

“Nito-kun….this is a surprise.”

Nazuna’s face immediately turns red. “Th-That’s what I wanted it to be!”

Rei chuckles, letting his eyes drift over Nazuna’s body. The shirt is just long enough on Nazuna to cover everything, and Rei feels the urge to slide the material up over his thighs.

Rei smiles, a flash of teeth, and Nazuna suddenly feels like he’s become the prey, despite any plans he had tonight. “Nito-kun….you look delicious. Good enough for me to eat.”

Rei stalks over to the bed, and Nazuna scoots back to allow him room. He lays back in what he hopes is a seductive pose. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been together, Rei-chin,” Nazuna says, throwing his hand up over his head. It causes the shirt to ride up just enough, and Rei’s eyes immediately draw down to his legs. 

Rei’s hand comes to rest on one of Nazuna’s ankles, his thumb rubbing circles. He only tears his eyes off of Nazuna long enough to shrug out of his sweater, tossing it aside. “Nito-kun is almost too much for this old man,” Rei says, turning his attention back to Nazuna. “This shirt makes your cute thighs look amazing.”

Nazuna huffs, and Rei’s eyes stop roaming hungrily over Nazuna’s legs to look up at him. “I’ve been preparing this all day and all you want to do is look at me.”

“I always want to look at you, Nito-kun,” Rei begins, moving closer. “But tonight I mostly want to make you scream.”

The words send a shiver down Nazuna’s spine, and he closes his legs as he feels himself start to harden.

Rei smiles dangerously, and he grabs Nazuna by the ankles, spreading his legs apart. Nazuna yelps. “Nito-kun doesn’t get to seduce me by wearing my own shirt and then try to hide from me,” Rei says, and his hands slide up to behind Nazuna’s knees, scooting his hips closer. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Nazuna nods. “I’ll be good.”

Rei hums, then leans down to press a kiss to Nazuna’s knee. “Ahh….Nito-kun is going to be a mess when I’m done…”

Nazuna can’t help the moan that slips out of his mouth, and he slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

Rei chuckles. “Now now, none of that. I want to hear every sound Nito-kun has to offer me. Do I need to tie your hands? You said you would be good for me.”

Nazuna shakes his head frantically. “I-I will be good, Rei-chin!”

Rei smiles, then continues planting kisses slowly past Nazuna’s knee, working up to his thighs. The shirt Nazuna’s wearing has ridden up past his hips, and Rei can see that Nazuna is almost fully erect. 

Rei’s eyes flick up to Nazuna’s face. “How would Nito-kun like it if marked up his cute thighs?”

Nazuna lets out a small moan, and he tries to shift his hips. “Rei-chin,” Nazuna whines, and Rei presses another kiss to Nazuna’s thigh.

“Patience, little Nito-kun.” Rei holds Nazuna’s knees apart. He glances up to Nazuna’s face, and Nazuna pouts back at him. Rei then finds a spot on Nazuna’s thigh, just a few inches from his cock. He brushes his lips over it, listening to the soft sound Nazuna makes in anticipation. Rei can feel Nazuna tremble, and he attaches his lips to the skin, sucking hard.

Nazuna gasps, his fingers digging into the sheets below them. When Rei has left a mark he’s satisfied with, he grazes over it with his teeth before he sinks them in. Nazuna’s hips come up off the bed and Rei can hear his moans, little choked gasps and raw noises. 

He pulls back when he realizes he’s broken the skin, just a little bit, and he runs his tongue over it to soothe it. Nazuna’s breaths come harshly, and Rei pulls back just enough that he can look at Nazuna’s face. “Ah, Nito-kun, you’re always so sensitive.”

Nazuna whines, his fingers grasping at the sheets and Rei takes pity on him. He repeats the process on Nazuna’s other thigh, a little higher, leaving a mark and then sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, holding Nazuna’s hips down when he gets too squirmy. 

Nazuna’s cock is dripping now, and Rei presses another kiss to Nazuna’s thigh before he sits up. Nazuna’s face is flushed in pleasure, and Rei reaches down to press a palm against his own erection. He has plans now, images that his mind summoned after seeing Nazuna so cutely wearing his clothes, and coming too early would ruin those plans. “Nito-kun...you did so well for me. Would you like to come?” 

Nazuna nods, and he’s bringing one of his hands towards his erection when Rei bats it away. “Ah, no touching yourself.”

Nazuna whines, louder this time. “Rei-chin….please…”

The corner of Rei’s mouth turns up. “If you want to come, you have to do it just by listening to me.”

Nazuna’s brows knit in confusion. “Wha?” 

Rei chuckles. “Nito-kun’s been so good for me so far, indulging this old man. But I want to be selfish. I want to watch Nito-kun come all over himself by just listening to my voice.”

Nazuna bites his lip. He still has his brow furrowed, and it makes Rei want to make a mess of him even more. “Rei-chin….I’m already pretty close. Please,” Nazuna begs, the need in his voice clear.

Rei smirks, resting his hands back on Nazuna’s knees. He starts slowly moving them up and down Nazuna’s thighs as he talks. “After Nito-kun comes, I want to watch you open yourself up. You’ll do a good job, won’t you? You make the prettiest faces when you finger yourself open. And when you’re nice and ready for me, I’m going to let Nito-kun sit on my cock.”

Nazuna moans, trying to close his legs, for any sort of friction, but Rei’s grip is strong and he keeps them apart. 

“I love Nito-kun’s face when I’m deep inside, too. The way you gasp with every thrust, like you can’t get enough of me inside of you. It makes me want to fuck you even harder, just to hear your voice call out my name.”

Rei can feel Nazuna’s legs trembling, and knows he’s getting close. He leans forward, letting his voice dip lower. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Keeping my cock inside of you, always. You already beg me for it all the time. You can’t go a few days without it before you start begging me to fuck you. I could just keep it inside, keep filling you up until you can’t take it anymore.”

Those words send Nazuna over the edge and he comes with a loud cry, his come spilling out over his stomach. Rei can feel his own cock twitch at the sight of Nazuna’s face, twisted up in pleasure. Rei leans forward and kisses Nazuna deeply, until he feels the trembling beneath him slow down. 

“R-Rei-chin…” Nazuna moans once they break apart, panting. Rei stands from the bed, hurrying to shed the rest of his clothes. Once he gets his underwear off, he grips the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm. “You’re such a good boy, Nito-kun. You were so beautiful when you came.”

Rei grabs the lube out of Nazuna’s drawer, bringing it over to the bed with him. Nazuna is spread out on the bed, a blissful look on his face. “I didn’t know I could do that without being touched,” Nazuna says, once Rei is back on the bed. Rei chuckles. Nazuna is always much more honest after at least one orgasm. 

“Nito-kun is sensitive,” Rei says, reaching for one of Nazuna’s nipples and squeezing it lightly. Nazuna yelps. “You respond to anything.”

Nazuna’s eyes roam over Rei’s body, settling at his cock, which has waned a bit and is only half hard. “Rei-chin...what do you want me to do for you?”

Rei chuckles, teasing Nazuna’s other nipple, rolling it between his fingers. This makes Nazuna start to squirm again. “I told you, didn’t I? I want you to finger yourself, and then sit on my cock.”

Nazuna’s breath catches. “W-We’ve never tried that before…”

Rei leans in to flick his tongue over the nipple he’s not touching. Nazuna’s cock begins to harden again, and Rei smiles. “Nito-kun is a good boy, though. I know he’ll be able to take it all.”

“Rei-chin,” Nazuna whines, “give me the lube.”

Rei reluctantly leans back from Nazuna’s chest, handing over the lube. They take a few minutes to change positions, Rei on his back on the bed, and Nazuna straddles his hips. Rei watches as Nazuna spreads the lube over his fingers, a determined look on his face. It’s utterly adorable and relentlessly sexy how Nazuna takes everything Rei throws at him with determination. He truly doesn’t deserve such a cute boyfriend, Rei thinks. 

Nazuna sets the lube down, reaching behind himself. Rei can tell when he’s started to press his finger in just by the look on his face. Rei sighs. “Perhaps if I knew how to work my cell phone better, I could take a picture of my beautiful Nito-kun opening himself up for me.”

“R-Rei-chin!” Nazuna scolds. Rei chuckles. “Ah, you’re right, Nito-kun. A picture of you riding me would certainly be better.”

Nazuna moans, and Rei knows he’s moved on to two fingers. “You wouldn’t permit me a picture to look at when I’m lonely?”

Nazuna’s mouth falls open as works his fingers inside, and Rei can see his thighs trembling. “I-It’s dangerous,” Nazuna gasps, and his pants turn to moans as he finds his prostate, working his fingers in quicker.

Rei hums, and brings his hands up to rest on Nazuna’s hips. “I suppose I’ll just have to commit this to memory, then.”

Nazuna adds another finger, screwing his eyes shut. “W-We could do this more often, Rei-chin,” he says. He’s rocking his hips back now. Rei knows he’s almost ready.

Nazuna opens his eyes to look down at Rei, and the raw look of lust on Rei’s face almost makes Nazuna come right then. He moans, and Rei swallows. “I think you’re ready, Nito-kun.”

Nazuna removes his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. Rei has picked up the lube and is coating himself in a generous layer. “R-Rei-chin,” Nazuna moans, and Rei holds onto his cock so that Nazuna can line up. 

Nazuna sinks down on Rei’s cock, taking most of it in on the first try, and Rei gasps at the tightness surrounding him. “Careful, love,” Rei scolds. The look on Nazuna’s face doesn’t suggest discomfort, but Nazuna has always done well at hiding it from him.

Nazuna cries out as Rei’s cock slides inside of him, and he almost gets it all the way in before he stops, giving himself a moment, and then sits all the way down. He cries out when he’s fully seated, and he braces his hands on Rei’s chest, the pleasure and pain combined almost overwhelming. 

Rei draws circles over Nazuna’s hips with his thumbs, trying to help him calm down. “What a good boy, taking almost all of my cock like that. You’ve had plenty of practice, haven’t you?” Rei prides himself on being able to sound somewhat put together, despite the fact that the tight heat surrounding his cock makes him want to roll Nazuna over and pound him into the bed.

Nazuna doesn’t respond, can’t respond, except for little whines and moans as the discomfort fades into pleasure, and he grinds his hips in a small circle, testing the waters. Rei moans beneath him.

“My cute little Nito-kun has gotten so bold,” Rei continues, helping Nazuna grind his hips, “stealing my shirt and seducing me with it, taking me in whole. How will you surprise me next?”

Nazuna lifts his hips, letting Rei’s cock slide almost all the way out before slamming down. Both of them moan when their hips meet. “Nito-kun is going to ride me hard, isn’t he?” Rei teases, his fingers digging bruises into Nazuna’s hips.

Nazuna starts a rhythm after that, lifting his hips and slamming down hard. He cries out at every thrust, and Rei is glad that the house is empty beside the two of them. Nazuna always gets noisy during sex. 

“You want my come inside of you, don’t you? Would you like for me to come inside of you?”

“P-Please, Rei-chin,” Nazuna cries out, moving faster. “More, ahh, please, Rei-chin.”

Rei grips his hips and starts thrusting up, meeting Nazuna’s speed. Nazuna falls forward onto Rei’s chest, doing his best to move his hips to meet Rei’s rough thrusts. 

They’re both sweating, the scent of sex fills the room, and the sound of slapping skin and Nazuna’s moans and cries fill the air. Rei can feel himself getting close, watching Nazuna’s face as he lets go and rides him as hard as possible, the way Nazuna calls his name, bringing him closer to the edge.

“I’m going to make you ride me every day, Nito-kun. What a good boy, still riding me while you’re overwhelmed with pleasure. I’m going to make you come so hard you forget your own name, Nito-kun,” Rei pants, tossing out whatever words come to mind to help Nazuna get closer. 

It works, and Nazuna starts chanting Rei’s name as he buries his face in Rei’s chest. His legs are tired, his voice is getting hoarse, but he’s so close he can feel it. 

“Nito-kun, come for me,” Rei says. “Come all over yourself, Nito-kun, I want to see you make a mess.”

Nazuna feels like his entire world shatters when his orgasm hits him this time, the only thing left being Rei’s cock inside of him, Rei’s voice in his ear, Rei. He screams something as he comes, the hot semen splattering over both of their chests. 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Rei after that display, and he thrusts in hard once, twice and comes deep inside of Nazuna, his hips stuttering as he deposits his come deep inside. Nazuna whines when he feels Rei come, and he can still hardly catch his breath, feels his limbs give out and he collapses.

Rei runs his hands down Nazuna’s back, soothing him until both of them calm down, their breaths evening out. They’re covered in sweat and semen, and Rei is pretty sure the entire city heard Nazuna’s screaming, but he’s content.

“Rei-chin,” Nazuna says quietly, after most of their sweat has cooled. 

Rei kisses the top of his head. “You did so well, my little Nito-kun.”

Nazuna sighs blissfully, turning his head so that he can nuzzle Rei’s chest. “Let’s have sex like that from now on.”

Rei laughs, out loud, and Nazuna looks up at him. “I mean it!” Nazuna pouts. “I don’t think I can feel my legs. Or the rest of my body. I….I want to do that again!”

Rei’s head drops back, a smile on his lips. “You’re going to be the death of this old man, Nito-kun.”


End file.
